Heads & Tails
by XxBizarreRoomxX
Summary: Being a tamer of mystical beasts is hard. Especially when you're a tamer named Sawada Tsunayoshi. Being forced to carry on the family business was not part of his plans, but with someone like Reborn around how could you say no?
1. Prologue

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

There was absolutely no escape. The caramel headed boy stood in front of his doom. His large, warm, hazel eyes were heavily focused so pointedly, his pupils had dilated. IF only the boy, no young man, could run. Escaping was not an option in this situation, however. Blocking the young man's only means of escape was a devilish looking man in a black suit with a light orange dress shirt and a fedora concealing the upper half of his face as he glared at the brunet man in his sight. Both men kept their stares turned on each other in a silent battle of wills. If a single muscle had moved between them, it wouldn't go unnoticed the moment was so intense.

"You'll do it and you'll like it, Dame-Tsuna."

How could anyone argue with such a demanding voice. Well today, Dame-Tsuna may have had death wish.

"Absolutely not."

"Look who decided to sprout some balls." The man with the evil smirk on his face seemed to find some sort of resolve in the other man's eyes. "However that just proves that you can handle this."

"No!"

"You are eight hundred years too early to be denying me, Dame-Tsuna!"

"Hells no. I won't go."

The dark older man could feel part of his rationality snap at the man, no boy's, stubborn behavior. It was starting to piss him off. His tolerance reaching an all time low, the fancily dressed man opted to pick up the smaller male and heft him toward the door he'd been blocking. The irate man kicked the door open and carried the now confused boy out. Upon reaching his destination, he dropped his load. Giving the shocked boy a smirk, the darkly dressed man lifted his hand toward the door the two'd just exited. A slight flash of light caught Dame-Tsuna's eye. It came from the door...

"Don't tell me..."

"You can't return home untill you've got at least one."

With that, the demon of a man disappeared into a dark as night wisp of smoke.

"R-Reborn!"

Dammit, how was he supposed to catch and tame a mythical beast. Especially in the twenty-first century. Not only was he asked to do the impossible, but he was blocked from getting into his own house and couldn't return till he fulfilled his 'quest'.

Boy, did the world hate him right now.

**Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

Great, that's what this was. Just great. He couldn't go home, he had to tame a monster, he had to pee, and he was hungry now. If only Tsuna had been allowed to pack a bag before he left.

"Mou, Reborn, you're a sadist!~"The boy sighed.

The boy could practically hear the man agreeing as the auburn haired boy finally decided to move.

Well first thing was first if Reborn's hellish training had taught him anything; find unusual activity. Why? Because that usually leads to obscure monster sightings. Things like groups of wandering packs of people in the middle of the night and 'ghost' sightings were good things for tamers to be informed about. Well, for all tamers excluding one Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna groaned audibly as looked above his head at the glowing neon sign that displayed the name of the large one-story building that was shaking slightly in vibration. How he wanted to just walk away from the night club and just go sleep on a park bench. However if he did that, he had a feeling Reborn would hunt him down and castrate him. Ear drum-busting music assaulted the brunet's ears as he stepped into the dim club that stank of sweat and alcohol. Bodies moved almost erratically to the upbeat music blasting through the building. In corners, couples who have probably just met could be found rutting against each other. From somewhere near the wall he was next to, Tsuna could hear some guys talking about how they were totally going to 'get some.' The newly focused young man calmly made his way through the pulsing crowd of bodies. Tsuna released a slight breath as he was approaching his desired destination. The honey-eyed male made himself at home on one of the many red linen stools lining the bar. He ordered himself some water and scoped out the dance floor carefully as he waited.

"Hey, baby, got a sec?"

Tsuna turned to find a dark-haired boy giving him an all too suggestive stare. In appearance, he at least average looking. Tsuna said nothing in his ears turned a light shade of pink.

"Name's Mochida. Was wondering if you wanna dance."

The pink turned red as the color made a bridge over Tsuna's nose.

"B-But I'm a guy."

"I don't care." Mochida smirked his dark eyes clouded. "Anything with a hole's good for me."

At that moment Tsuna took a cautious step back. Mochida was not human.

_An incubus..._

"Aw, you figured it out."The dark-haired boy gave a more sinister smirk as is let out a loud breath. The tamer observed carefully as Mochida's ears pointed and his canines enlarged. "Never thought I'd find a tamer on my hunting grounds. I must say I'm quite lucky."

Mochida licked his lips in a lewd way.

"How about taming me, babe?"

_Forget this, Reborn can kill me if he wants._

At this point, the brunet found himself taking another step backward. Tsuna started when he felt something squirming beneath his foot. The frightened young man glanced down. Underneath his orange converse lie a wiggling hand.

Just a hand.

With no forearm attached.

"Heeeiiiii!"

Some of the people within the mass of dancing club goers had stopped dancing to watch the scene unfolding. That was it. Tsuna couldn't take the attention: the pressure...

He ran...

The auburn-haired boy gasped desperately as he stood outside of the lit up club.

_Never...never go to clubs!_

A patient hand tapped the shaken brunet on the shoulder who jumped.

"Maa, maa, calm down."

Before the startled tamer stood a tall young man with inky dark hair and soft yet angular features. After noticing that he startled the honey-eyed boy before him, the tall male lifted an arm to scratched the back of his head sheepishly...Only for his hand not to be there. Tsuna decided at that moment to look. He froze. There was no blood. The raven-haired boy wasn't even wincing.

"Heeii! Are you okay?"

The handicapped young man sweat dropped.

"The thing is...I'm an Undead. Y'know, a zombie," The boy explained."I don't exactly feel pain."

"Oh..."

"I wanna thank you for saving my hand back there."

The tall male pointed at the brunet's left ankle. There, a single decrepid hand held on to it. In a moment of panic, Tsuna swiftly lifted his leg which launched the hand from him. The Undead youth caught the appendage with ease. The panicked young male stared at the hand as it gave him a peace sign.

"Oh hold on..."

Tsuna patted his pockets. It wasn't there.

"Ah, my shoe."

Tsuna rubbed around the sole of his shoe until he found indention, he pulled a needle attached to a dark thread. The tall zombie male gave an impressed grunt as the shorter took his independent hand and lined it with his wrist and proceeded to stitch them together carefully. The Undead watched closely as the gentle hands tried to be careful as to make little skin contact. When the sewing was done, he flexed his now reattached hand.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi," The Undead male said warmly. " Sorry for the start I gave you."

"NO!" Tsuna squacked."It's fine! I was actually looking for a reason to get out of there."

Tsuna calmed down when a thought occurred to him.

"Um...Yamamoto-san?"

"Yes?"

"What was your hand doing in there?"

"Well, I just dug my way out of my grave three days ago."Tsuna squeaked. "I've just kinda been wanderin' around since. I guess I wandered into Mochida's territory. Sooo...he chopped off my hand and took it!"

How could he say that with a smile on his face.

"I-Is that so?"

Yamamoto nodded energetically.

"Ah,um..." Takeshi stammered."I didn't get your name-"

"TSUNAYOSHI!" The shorter male cleared his throat meekly. "S-Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm a tamer. You can call me Tsuna."

The finicky male was now a slight pink.

"Ah~, how cute!" The Undead cooed. "Then call me Takeshi."

At this, Tsuna turned a deep red.

"Then, Ya-Yamamoto-kun..."

"Aw, that's all I get from Tsuna?"

The young tamer puffed out his cheeks more in embarassment than stubborn-ness.

"N-No way."

"Well, I guess that's good enough."

Before more could come out of Tsuna, the raven-haired male bowed his head down while dropping to one knee.

"Take good care of me from now on, okay, Master?"

"HEEIIIIEEE!?"

**Tell me what you think so far.**

**I think I'm losing muse.**


End file.
